


Meet Me There

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dying together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The part of Derek that was pure Stiles fell to ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me There

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't manage to follow today's prompt. It just wouldn't come to me. This is what I came up with instead. Enjoy!

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. No one was supposed to die before he did.

Derek kept repeating this to himself as he raced through the trees, following the yell that seemed too far away. “Stiles!” he shouted desperately, bursting into a small clearing just ahead. He never stopped, never hesitated as he lunged forward to take the sword that was meant for Stiles’ heart, to finish him for good.

The hunter—of course it was a hunter—turned away, evidently pleased with himself. Derek howled in fury, stumbling forward to catch his head in his hands and twist as hard as he could. There was a snap, and then Derek was falling.

“Derek,” Stiles was whispering, dragging himself to him. “Derek, no, it was—it was laced. Derek.” He reached Derek, pressing his hands just to the right of his heart, where the wound was. 

For a moment, it felt as though the fire spreading through Derek’s veins was lessening, leaving him blessedly cool. Then—“Stiles, no,” he groaned, feebly pushing the other away. “No, it’ll kill you.”

“I’m already dead.” Stiles laughed brokenly, curled over Derek so that their foreheads rested together. “Let me, Derek, please, let me—let me save you.” His blood was dripping from the tear that went right through his torso, where the hunter had run him through and then yanked up on the blade. Derek could feel it gathering on his fingers, helplessly pressed to Stiles’ own wound. “I can save you, I can—the pack needs you, Derek, please.”

“I’m supposed to go first, that’s how it’s always been.” The fire reached Derek’s heart and he cried out in pain, hands falling as he writhed in agony on the leaves. Stiles was pressing even more heavily over him, so that almost every inch of them touched. Their blood was mingling now, soaking into Derek’s shirt. “Not you, especially not you. Stiles, you—you have to get—you have to go!” But he already knew that Stiles wasn’t going anywhere, not ripped open the way he was, not with the blood that was dripping out of his mouth now. 

“It fits, doesn’t it?” Stiles whispered, his eyes opening to stare hazily into Derek’s. He was practically lying on top of Derek now, but he didn’t mind. “To go like Allison. Dying the same way.”

“You’re not dying!” Derek said desperately, cupping Stiles’ face in his hands with enormous strength. “You’re not going to die, Stiles, not like this. You can’t.” He tried to draw the pain out of the other’s body, but felt nothing but the numbness that was replacing the inferno in his veins. 

“It’s okay.” Stiles smiled, the barest hint of teeth, even as he coughed. “It’s okay, it doesn’t—it doesn’t hurt. It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“No.” Derek’s voice came out a high pitched whine as he scrabbled to pull Stiles closer, their mouths practically touching. “Stiles, no. Please, no.”

“Look at the stars, Derek.” Stiles’ eyes were closing, his lips brushing Derek’s with every breathless word. “I used to lay on my roof and count as many as I could, and find shapes in them. I traced out your name once in them. Maybe I’ll see you there.” His breaths were shallow, his chest barely moving anymore. His heartbeat was so faint that Derek couldn’t hear it anymore. He couldn’t even really hear his own.

“You were supposed to be mine,” Derek murmured.

“I was.” Stiles touched his cheek lightly, fingers shaking on his skin. “I was always yours. I’m sorry…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He was fading now, faster than Derek, and he couldn’t handle that. He couldn’t let himself hear Stiles leave.

“Stiles…” Derek couldn’t speak anymore, choking on his own blood, on the wolfsbane that had flooded his body. The part of him that was pure Stiles fell to ashes in his heart as he died, and for a moment everything was pure anguish, before Derek was dying too. He hoped vaguely that they would meet in the stars, in that place that Stiles had written his name.


End file.
